When the Heartache Ends
by underarrest39
Summary: When Alex and Bobby take in a suspect they would never expect how many things someone so deadly could make them tell the truth and manipulates their feelings. crap summary...


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is short fluff/drama I thought up one day. **

**Disclaimer: Don't known any characters unfortunately, Dick Wolf does. **

**Summary: When Alex and Bobby take in a suspect they would never expect how many things someone so deadly could make them tell the truth and manipulates their feelings. **

**When the Heartache Ends **

Alex Eames was studying her partner Bobby Goren. It seemed strange that she could never study her partner very often. They always had something on and something to do; either paperwork or catching a criminal, finding their past or knowing when they'll strike next.

"Hey, Eames I think I have something," he said excitedly but almost serious. She nodded and followed Bobby out the door.

**11th Floor, One Police Plaza **

Jason Higgins came in with Bobby and Alex hands cuffs on him.

"You got the bastard," Deakins said. "You want me to watch you two?"

"No, we'll be fine," Alex answered and lead him to the room.

**Interrogation Room **

"What did I do now?" Jason Higgins smirked at Bobby. He leaned on his chair and gave an Alex a grin. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't play dumb," Bobby shot back at him. Jason smirked again and leaned towards Alex. His brown eyes locked into her eyes, like a snake trying to hypnotize his dinner.

"He's a tight ass is he?" he asked sneering at her. She glanced at Bobby, she could tell he was about to burst.

"So when do you want to go to jail? Now or in an hour?" she snapped at him. Jason sat back in his chair and laughed.

"And you're the smart ass," he sneered at her and clapped to them She rolled her eyes again, and glanced over at Bobby.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked in annoyance.

"No," Jason snapped. He glanced at Alex again and gave her a 'what's up' look. She ignored it and gave the evidence to him.

"Is this yours?" she asked, shoving the evidence bag in front of him. Jason looked at her then at Bobby. He was trying to think of what to say, and then he just ignored the question and stared at Alex.

"Is this yours?" she repeated, furiously to him.

"Answer the question," Bobby ordered him, slamming his fist down on the table hard, making Alex jump.

"You mind if I keep staring at the lovely lady here, stork," Jason snapped at him, waving his hand at him like he was five old year child.

Bobby slammed his fist again, this time near his hand.

"Ooo... tough guy," he teased Bobby.

"Bobby, stop," Alex warned him.

"Does he ever call you by name, Alexandra," he sneered at her.

"Are you a pig or does that come naturally to you," she shot back.

"To you I will be your only pleasure," he said slyly. He made his hand to hers but she snatched it back. Bobby just stared at him. Jason suddenly stood and took something out of his pocket. Alex suddenly realized it was knife.

"Whoa, put that thing away," she said calmly. Bobby stepped back a bit.

"Don't do what you're thinking," he said calmly, he kept glancing at the knife.

"Don't tell me what to do, stork," he screamed angrily. He glanced at Alex and smiled. "Come here," he waved at her.

"No," she screamed at him. Bobby was too slow for Jason before he grabbed Alex. She tried to struggle but her arms were pinned behind her back.

"Let me go, asshole," she yelled angrily.

"She is one tough bitch," he smirked to Bobby.

"Let her go," Bobby said calmly, holding up his hand to him. He saw the fear in her eyes that made him feel guilty, so guilty he wished he was the one being held hostage.

He noticed never showed her fear much, not anytime even when she was undercover trying to the catch the criminal, she always showed bravery whatever situation she was in.

"Don't do this," he whispered to him. He saw how tight he was holding Alex; the knife was digging so slowly in her neck he saw little drops of blood.

"Let me go, then I'll let her go," Jason ordered.

"You know we can't do that," Bobby smiled at him. Jason eyes became slightly lighter as Bobby smiled at him.

"Was this your dad's way of getting what he wanted?" Bobby asked him, curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, surprisingly.

"You were taught this way," Bobby explained. "You were taught by your dad, he held you hostage when you were little against your mother, so she wouldn't leave him," he added, turning his head sideways to get his eyes contacted with Jason's. "This is what you were used for when you came home," he murmured and sat down on the chair. Jason was still standing up, this time more confused than angry. Alex was breathing heavily in fright and concern about what Bobby was doing. He was doing what he was best at, profiling criminals and get into their ways of thinking. She trusted him with her life and he knew that. Bobby has his hand on his forehead, thinking. Jason was only staring at him, still the knife up against Alex's throat. She glanced at him then Bobby. Bobby wasn't thinking anymore he was glaring at Jason.

"If you kill Eames in front of me, you will be held for seven instead of six murders," he warned me angrily. Jason smirked at him.

"You didn't call her by her name. Why?" Jason queried, dragging Alex's head back more.

"Because she's my partner," he answered, softly.

"She always calls you by your name," Jason sneered.

"That's none of your damn business," Alex stammered, through her shaky voice. Jason held her tighter than before. Bobby could see tears welling up in her eyes. He never saw her cry before, all these years she had been tough on herself not to cry. Now this man, Jason, was killing inside her. Bobby would have never thought someone like him could get to her like that.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Jason suddenly realized glancing from detective from detective. Bobby eyes widen in surprise. "You love her," he yelled at him. Bobby glanced at Alex.

"Yes," he answered, firmly.

"That gives me even more reason to kill her," Jason smirked, happily.

"NO!" Bobby screamed in frustration.

Jason grinned; this is what he wanted out of the detective. He was one of strangest in the city and he wanted to see how far he went with his partner. He knew his partner was one of the most important things in his life, that's what his aunt Nicole told him.

Nicole was one of the biggest enemies of Bobby Goren's life and she knew how to get to him. By his partner, Alexandra Eames, the petite woman that was always his side in everything he said, done and thought.

The woman that kept him grounded in difficult situations and that one person he could trust. All those other partners thought he was stranger, different and weird.

"Nicole was right," Jason said, angrily. Bobby looked up at him, surprised and frighten.

"What did you say?" he snapped, angrily.

"I said, Nicole was right, you do love her," Jason said calmly.

Alex started to struggle again and this time she slammed Jason into the wall, surprising him. He yelled and pushed the knife harder into her throat. She let out a cry and kicked him in the groin making him groan, falling to ground. Officers came bursting in and took Jason away with them. Deakins came in quickly, frustrated.

"Shit, you two all right?" he asked them. Alex was on the ground sobbing in fright.

"Take Eames into an ambulance she's in shock," Bobby told him and went over to her. He sat down next to her and couldn't think of what to say.

"I meant it," Bobby said, quietly.

"I know, I do too," Alex whispered to him and turned towards him. He could see a scare on her neck where the knife was, only tiny drops of blood were still on her neck.

"I'm sorry, you two," Deakins said to them, he stood in front of them. "We didn't know until I heard a thump in interrogation room," he apologized, then he quickly talked went over to talk outside Carver about the trial.

"No, its okay," Bobby answered and hugged Alex. He had a great sense of relief for Alex and love. He couldn't believe just a moment ago she would have been killed right in front of him. He would never be able to work again and certainly wouldn't be able to keep himself grounded.

"I love you," Alex told him. Bobby smiled at her. He knew she would be there for him no matter what. He hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

**Central Park **

That night Alex and Bobby decided to go to the central park for the walk after work. Bobby suggested it and Alex decided it would be a good time to talk to him about what happened that day. They walked through the park, silent at first but when one of them broke the silence.

"Did you believe when I said I loved you?" Bobby asked, stopping for her answer. Alex looked back at him. She gave him one of those 'I only look like I wasn't listening' looks with one eyebrow up. Bobby had seen that same look so many times since he had been partnered with her he almost laughed.

"Bobby, I do believe you," she answered, stopping almost immediately, turning to face him. "I'm with you till the end," she smiled at him.

"Till the heartache ends," Bobby suggested, smiling, putting out his hand.

"Till the heartache ends," Alex repeated and took his hand. She stepped forward and went on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

**Fin**

**A/N: hello, please review! It's such a crummy ending but it is fluff of course! I got inspired by the words of 'When the Heartache Ends' by Rob Thomas, cuts really deep sometimes. And yes, there is a scabbed line from LOST. It was from Kate in one episode I think it may have been 'Confidence Man' not to sure, but I loved the line so it seemed to work with Alex saying some smart ass thing to a suspect like she always does. Love her! **


End file.
